Damage and Repair part 1
by RelativelySain
Summary: After Jareth's defeat, the Labyrinth fell victim to hardship and war. Finally a new wisher appears and gives the Goblin King a chance at restoring the Labyrinth to it's formal...glory? The girl is different than the others, but then so is the Labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth.

Chapter 1: The Man in the Night

"Aaarrrgghhh! Robert!" The girl moaned rolling her eyes to the ceiling. She ran into her room and the sight made her ears go red and her eyes to go black for a second. "Robert," she growled grabbing the small boy away from the broken glass. "Look what you did now!" she screamed pointing to the heap of what used to be an intricate glass goblet. "How many times have I told you NOT to touch that? When I tell you not to do something I mean it!" The boy's face twisted slowly and he began to bawl. She tilted her head up and let out an exasperated sigh as he tugged at her grip trying to run off. " Oh don't start that now! You need to learn to do what you are told, I'm not going to be easy on you like your parents. You can't get out of everything just by crying, you can't always get what you want either!" She dragged him off to his room, closed the door quickly, and locked it. She could hear his crying from the other side and he started banging on the door. "Stop it! You did something BAD Robert, so you're getting a time out." She stormed off to her room and fought back tears as she crouched down beside the glass. "…Stupid, reckless, spoiled brat…" She wiped her blurry eyes and started picking up the pieces. She had gotten the goblet when her grandmother passed away. It was the last thing she had of the woman she practically grew up with. "Ouch! MOTHER Fckhrr…" She mumbled trying not to scream out the profanity. She shook her finger and held it carefully. Batting away tears, she managed to see the small piece of glass protruding out of her fresh cut. Her door swung out of her way, slamming against the wall, as she rushed to the bathroom. The water ran over her finger washing off the blood and she grimaced as the piece of glass moved. She pulled a pair of tweezers from a drawer and got the glass out. Holding her finger tightly to slow down the bleeding, she went back into the hallway. Robert was still throwing his fit on the other side of his door. "Shut up!" She slumped against the wall staring at the watery floor as drops splashed off the wood. Why the hell did her dad always make her babysit every time she came visit? He may be her stepbrother, but he was such a pain in the ass. The stupid boy had no definition of the word NO! Every time he did something wrong they would say no, he would cry, and they would comfort him and even give him a treat. "Man, I wish… I wish the goblins would take YOU away RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, quoting her most recent book. She laughed as the hallway went silent. "Woa, that was weird." She shook her head and smiled at the irony walking up to his door. "Have you decided to be a good boy now Robert?" She called through the door in her most serious older sister voice. "Robert?" She called as he didn't respond. Her heart beat heavily as an uneasy feeling took over. Something felt wrong. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slowly. It creaked open to reveal alphabet blocks all over the floor, little cars near the racetrack, stuffed animals consuming the bed, and other random assortments of toys EVERYWHERE…Everything that was supposed to be there, except the boy. Her shoulders dropped and something sunk down her throat right into her gut. "Robert? Where are you hiding? Come on out this isn't funny!" The room only responded with more silence. She started overturning boxes and blankets in search of the boy. "Robert, come on! I'll fix you something to eat!" She said tauntingly (playing on her brothers unyielding appetite). Her face turned pale, as there was no reply. Nothing in the room stirred. She heard a tap on window behind her and sighed in relief. Smiling she turned around. "Robby, don't sca.." The girl's feet froze to the floor like tree roots as a sinking tingling filled her from top to bottom. She couldn't move, speak, or even blink; it was as if her entire brain had died. The tall man standing by the window held a small boy around three in his arms. The boy was calmly sleeping in the folds of his dark cape. The man was moving his fist away from the window all the while staring at the girl with a smile that made her cringe inside. It was slightly off balanced and almost more of a sneer. "Hello Naella," A fresh shiver went up her spine as he pronounced the syllables of her name. She looked over his strangely dynamic clothes, his long blonde hair that was spiked on top, and then as her eyes adjusted to his silhouette, she noticed his eyes. They were a deadly blue-grey and the left pupil was permanently dilated. "You…you're…that's impossible…" she said in nothing more than a whisper. He smiled smugly, "Oh but it is Naella, and I am so _very_ real." She rubbed her tongue on the roof of her mouth trying to get rid of the sudden dryness. She couldn't understand what was happening. Was she dreaming? "You're not dreaming, I am simply granting your wish " Naella had calmed down a little and took a slow step forward tilting her head. "…You're the Goblin King…" He watched her, eyes sparkling with mischief and one side of his mouth curved upward. "Yes, Naella, I am Jareth the Goblin King, and I have come for the babe." She paused a moment as the sound of her name sent another shockwave up her spine. She hesitated one more second before taking another small step towards him, this time with her head lowered to where her upward gaze seemed menacing. Jareth shook his head and smiled wide, "Now, now, no more of that or I shall have to leave." He gave the boy a small bounce and returned his gaze to her. She stopped and stood rigidly stuck to the carpet. "Give him back…" She said in a low growl. "I don't care if you're the Goblin King or freakin' Michael Jackson! I want my brother back." She thought she caught a glimpse of a frown, but had it been there, it was too quickly replaced with that mocking grin to tell.

"What is said is said, he is mine now"

"But I didn't mean it! You weren't supposed to exist!"

"Go back to your room Naella, forget about the baby. Why should you be responsible for him? Isn't that his parent's job?"

His voice seemed so soothing and melodic that she almost wanted to turn around and do as he said. She shook her head violently to break his gaze, "No! Give me back my brother!" He smiled and suddenly his arms were empty, "I'm afraid I can't do that." Her face paled once more. "Where is he?!" Jareth seemed to silently sigh with his chest, "You know exactly where he is…" His tone seemed to taunt her like she was nothing more than a child that had to have everything spelled out for her. She knew the attitude well from years of living under her stepfather's roof. Her cheeks flushed and she gritted her teeth. Jareth seemed amused by her angry glare and simply turned towards the window smiling. Where there should have been a window, now was a giant hole in the wall leading out into a dusty landscape covered with a tangled assortment of walls… the Labyrinth. "If you want your brother back, you'll just have to go and get him." She stepped forward, eyes scanning the horizon slowly with her mouth slightly open. Jareth smiled beside her and lowered his head to her ear. "It is more dangerous than it appears. Turn back Naella, turn back while you still can." She blinked as she heard the familiar lines and turned her head slowly; blushing when she realized how close his face was to hers. He took a step back and she relaxed a bit, he really did look just like she had imagined him. He motioned dramatically to a familiar clock floating near a twisted tree. After quickly counting, she couldn't stop from grinning a bit, she found it had 13 hours on it. "You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever." She watched him fade away thinking about that same scene in the book. This was just too weird to be true, and if it weren't for her little brother being involved, she might even have enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and faced the labyrinth, " I can do this." She walked through the open gates with her chin jutted out and her back straight, ready to face anything. Looking down the walkway to her left and the one to her right, she furrowed her brow. "What the heck? They just go on and on, how is that even possible?" She rolled her eyes and started walking down the passage heading right. As she walked she looked around amazed at the sparkling stones with odd plants poking out of cracks. She paused by a small shrub with eyes on the end of each stem and examined it cautiously. It recoiled at her touch when she gently brushed the side. Not wanting to hurt the thing, she stopped. "Sorry" she whispered, not really caring if the thing was a thinking, talking creature. Watching her footsteps glide over the sparkly floor, she walked on carefully stepping over the branches and old tree trunks resting there. After a while she stopped and looked around. She started running a bit; then stopped again. How long had she been walking? So far there hadn't been any turns or anything. "What kind of Labyrinth is this?" After shrugging, she braced her shoulders as she got positioned to run. She ran and ran and ran…and…ran some more.

"Aaaaahhhhhhrg!!!!" She screamed bending over with her hands on her knees. She leaned her back against a wall and heaved in and out trying to get enough oxygen to stop the throbbing in her muscles. "What…the…HELL!" Her eyes started to tear in frustration. Once she caught her breath she lay down on the cool brick sighing as her body absorbed the cold. She closed her eyes for a bit, hoping that when she opened them this whole world would be gone and she would be sitting in her room playing with her little brother. "Robby…" the tiny whisper escaped as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crystal Gazing

Jareth stared dreamily at the tiny girl in the spinning crystal. She had fallen asleep on the Labyrinth floor like a trusting child. This game was going to be a breeze and the girl easily beaten…then the Labyrinth would finally be restored. A frown spread across his face as the image of a girl with long dark hair in a room of breaking stairways flashed across his mind. He clenched the sphere, and then it was gone. Rising from the window ledge, he turned towards the empty throne room. The room that once was filled with rambunctious goblins now lay bare. No goblin dared to disturb Jareth in there, not since he had…changed. Since his defeat, the Labyrinth and its lord had suffered greatly. His moods were crazy enough before, but now you never knew what his anger would bring. Even on a good day he would stalk around like a dog in a cage. This new girl, how ever oddly unfit for his normal selections, was their last hope. People weren't as imaginative these days. Now that television imagined for them and online games entertained them. This girl was the only one who had said the words to invite him in the ten years since the fall of the Goblin King. Another crystal sphere appeared in his hand as he gazed again at the 18-year-old girl. She seemed such an odd girl, though he couldn't really say why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wormy Gifts

Naella woke up to an odd panting noise. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. By her feet she saw an odd creature that was short and covered with hair, but the only real prominent features was the fanged mouth dripping drool onto the ground. "HOLY SHIT!...I mean…hi? " The creature's only reply was a low growling. Naella pushed herself up slowly, eyes never leaving the creature. The growling grew louder and she turned on her heels and ran like hell. As the creature bounded after her she moaned out, "OH just GREAT! This place is so ANNOYING!" She caught site of a tree jutting from a wall. She grabbed a branch and quickly pulled herself up. _Oh PLEASE don't be able to climb…or jump….or ANYTHING!_ As the creature below made angry yapping noises below, a small voice beside her piped out, " 'Ello." Naella turned in shock to see a small worm with crazy blue hair. "Uhm, hello…" " Looks like your 'avin some Gobbler trouble." He said cheerfully. "WHAT trouble?" She asked confused. "Gobblers, they're Goblins what 'ave gone violent since the war." _That's weird_, _I don't remember there being a war in the book. _"Would you like to join us for dinner?" the tiny fellow asked motioning towards a hole with his head. "Uhm, I'm too big to fit in there." "Oh well ok," he said disappearing inside. When he returned he was dragging a long silver whistle on a silver chain. " 'ere, you should use this." "Uhm…thanks" she said taking the small whistle. " Blow in it" The worm said nodding. "It'll help with Gobblers." She looked at the whistle and then doubtfully at the Gobbler. Lifting the whistle up to her lips, she blew hesitantly. The whistle didn't make a sound and she stared at it confused. Below she began to hear scraping sounds as the Gobbler dug at the tree. She tried it again watching the Gobbler, for longer this time. The Gobbler cringed away from the tree and began to twirl around as he backed up as if in great pain. She smiled at the whistle as the Gobbler finally ran off. Turning back to the worm, she said, "Thank you, oh and do you know the way to the castle? Am I going the right way?"

The worm replied, "You're headed the right way."

"Are there going to be turns up ahead? 'Cause I haven't seen any so far."

"You've already passed plenty of turns."

"No I haven't"

"Yes you 'ave, they've just been hidden."

"…ok. Well thanks for everything." She shouted as she jumped down and started down the corridor again. A ways later, she looked around and pushed at a few places in the never-ending walls. Only to be met with hard unyielding stone. "Crazy worm…" she muttered. So she walked on in the insanely straight labyrinth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twists and Turns

The Goblin King sat in his throne tapping the crystal top of his riding crop with his finger and staring into his crystal orb. This stupid girl was getting to the center far to fast. No one had been dense enough to miss EVERY opening. No one in the history of the Labyrinth had ever taken the most direct route to the castle. This girl was starting to bug him. He smiled, _finally! _The girl had leaned against a wall to rest, only to fall back on her rear end. She was starting closer to the center than he would like but at least the labyrinth would slow her down now.

"Ow!" Naella called out, "…Oh.." she said looking around. She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked to the left and right of the newly revealed level of the labyrinth. "Hmm…Ok, Nell, think! Didn't someone say that you should follow the sides of a labyrinth with your…left hand because…most maze designers are right handed? Or something like that..." She shrugged and placed her left hand along the wall. Nell moved around fairly quickly, unsure of how much time she had wasted. She turned a corner and had to catch herself by the toes to keep from hitting her face on a dead end. Releasing another sigh, she turned back. "Wait…" she said approaching a solid wall, "Didn't I just come from there?" She shook her head; that was impossible. Walking onward in the maze, she was almost getting discouraged when she finally came up on something different. Nell came into a clearing with two doors with one guardian each. She hoped these Goblins were as helpful as the worm. "Hello?" she called. The two Goblins stirred from their naps. "Do you know which door leads to the castle at the center of this Labyrinth?" The Goblins did not reply. Turning around to leave, she found the way was now blocked. "THEY MOVE!" she shouted angrily. "That's not fair!" A small emblem on the wall in between the two doors spoke up behind her, "You must open a door. Only one door can you choose. You may ask one guard a question, but you may be lead astray and lose. One will always tell the truth and the other will always lie." "Oh," the girl replied looking carefully at the two guards. Nell bit the tip of her pointer finger as she thought of what to ask. She had heard riddles like these before. "OH!" she went up to one guard and asked him, "Would he tell me that your door leads to the castle?" "Yes" replied the guard after some thought.

"Then his door leads to the castle!" Nell cried out happily.

"How do you know? He could be telling the truth." The same guard replied.

"But then you would be lying about him saying yes and if you were telling the truth then he would be lying about the door!"

"But are you sure?" the guard asked.

"Yes, it has to be…" she said opening the door and walking in.

"Have a nice fall!" The guard shouted out to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trynri Trouble

"What?" Nell asked just before falling through a hole in the ground. She screamed and felt millions of things catching her from the walls. She looked around and screamed again once she realized the things were distorted hands. When she stopped screaming again, she realized they were talking and forming faces.

"We are the Helping Hands. Which way do you want to go?"

"W..What?"

"do you want to go up?" Asked one pair.

"or do you want to go down?" Asked another.

Nell looked up and down, she didn't want to go down, but she didn't want those strange hands touching her anymore.

"Uh, down?"

The hands started laughing, "She chose down!"

"Wait! No, I change my mind."

"To late now…"

She dropped down into a black pit as a door overhead slammed shut. "Damnit!" As Nell got up, she started to feel around the walls for an exit. Her fingers came upon a strange metal fixture. After feeling inside it, she pulled back in shock. There was some wet thing inside and it smelled like…" Oh. A torch?" She asked aloud. Nell pulled back and covered her eyes as the torches flame sprung to life as if it heard her call. When she looked around, she saw she was in a hole in the ground with torches but no exit. "OH COME ON!" She shouted flinging herself to the ground.

The Goblin King watched in amusement as the girl fell to her knees. There would be no Hoggle to help her.

Nell dragged herself to her feet and felt around the walls in hope of some secret exit. Nothing. She looked around and saw a random slab of wood on the floor. A desperate trifle of hope sprang up and she threw the board up. Her heart sank as she saw simple stone where it had laid. She grabbed the edge of the board and angrily tossed it aside. To her amazement, half of the board had stayed in place and the side she swung open revealed a passageway. More importantly, a passageway with a light at the end. She laughed in disbelief and ran down the passage. When she emerged, she came to a fork in the path. The first looked like the average dry and sunny Labyrinth path and the second led into a darker forested area. In front of the path leading into the forest stood two guards.

_What was wrong with this girl? _ Jareth wondered as he watched Naella wonder towards the guards in front of the path to the Trynris lair. _What girl in her right mind would choose that ominous place over the other bright and clear path?_ He groaned. This girl was turning out to be much more trouble than she was worth. A second later, he was behind her, hidden in the shadows.

"…But why?" She said trying to get the guards to let her past.

"We ain't supposed to let anyone in or out lady." One guard replied.

She looked up the path dreamily. "But why would a place with such beautiful music need guarding"

"What are you talkin' about, there ain't no music!" Shouted the other guard.

"You mean you don't here that?" She asked them in disbelief.

From the shadows, Jareth was growing worried; she could hear their song. He hadn't expected that. Only people who knew death and misery very well could here the song of a Trynri. He had known the girl was having troubles now and then. _But what had happened that was so tragic that she could here a Trynri song? _ He watched hoping these guards were more competent than the last two.

"But why did you let that other guy go in?" Nell asked

"What other guy? No one passed us."

"Sure he did. He went underneath of you. I came over to warn you, but it was too late." The two guards looked at each other in confusion and worry. If someone had indeed passed, the Goblin King would have them skinned.

"Uh..." Said one guard

"Shouldn't you go after him since you're not allowed to let anyone pass?" She asked. The two guards eventually decided to go after him. The girl smirked to herself as they went running off. She had been worried that they would be smart enough to leave one behind.

Jareth had to give her credit; she was much smarter than he initially thought. Perhaps it was just common sense that she lacked, he thought recalling how long it had taken her to understand the worms message. As she stepped down the path Jareth was torn about following. He had refrained from using his powers earlier because his presence might have alarmed the Trynris into an uproar. The King reluctantly followed the girl in, violently urging her back mentally. But she was beyond his reach. He couldn't do anything to alert her now or the Trynris would sense him and pounce on her. Her eyes were completely glazed now as she walked down the dirt path. When she came to a freestanding wall in the road, she leaned her ear against it. She could hear the music going through that spot in the wall and there alone. The girl felt the spot tenderly as the music lulled her again. She could hear the tender pain of whoever was singing it. Jareth watched as the white mist gathered around her like an elegant gown. Naella collected the mist like cotton candy just being spun. He was getting even more worried, she would make a NICE meal for the Trynris. Their prey would draw in that white mist with whatever it was that made them hear the Trynris song. Then the Trynris would devour the mist and take out the prey along with it. He kicked himself inside for letting all this happen. The Trynris didn't even belong in the Labyrinth. They had gotten in when the first section on the Labyrinth wall had fallen.

Nell came to a clearing where a woman covered in a cloudy gauze-like fabric was crying on the ground. She sensed the song was coming from her. Right before Nell stepped into the trap, a crystal orb rolled in front of her feet. She blinked a few times and stared down at it in wonder.

Jareth's hope that the crystal wouldn't have enough presence to alarm them had failed. The Trynris had snapped to attention the moment it rolled onto the path and to make it worse, the girl was now standing there dumbstruck. The Trynris had already jumped on her making her tumble down a ledge. Jareth quickly lunged in front of Nell and sent the Trynris flying. He grabbed her in his arms and then they were back in the Labyrinth.

After the sudden onslaught of pain, Nell had seen Jareth appear out of nowhere and sweep her into his arms. After that, something twisted sickeningly in her stomach and they were back in the sunlight.

"OUCH!" She shouted angrily as Jareth dropped her to the ground. When she looked up at him ready to complain, she noticed he was breathing heavily and leaning on a pillar for support. "That weakened you!" She shouted in realization. Standing up straight so he towered over her, his face quickly twisted into a cold and icy glare. "Weakened! I am more powerful than you could even imagine!"

"No you're not!" She shouted. He glared at her, but then a mocking smile crept onto his face. "Oh really? " Nell shrunk back against the floor and frowned, that wicked face made her change her mind. "Good girl." He said with a smile and turned to go. "Wait!" she shouted. He turned back. She spoke slowly and deliberately "Why am I here?" After staring at her for a moment with a blank unreadable face. " That is none of your concern." He turned and started to disappear. "NO!" She screamed, jumping from the floor to wrap around his arm. She faltered as her knee made a sharp searing complaint, but held herself up by his arm. "You _have _to tell me! I _wish_ you to!" He smirked at her and calmly replied, "We play by my rules here little girl. I can deny or grant whichever wishes I like." He flung her off his arm.

" You asshole! You only play by rules when they seem convenient to you! That's not fair!"

He swung around and got extremely close to her face. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! _That's not fair!_ Life isn't fair!" He backed off and glared down at her with malice in his eyes. "I don't know why I'm even wasting time on you. All the girls I normally bring here are younger than you and yet you're the only one dumb enough to go into a Trynri Lair!"

"Oh, and you couldn't have stopped me?...Oh wait that's right you couldn't!" This time He swooped down so close he was almost lying on top of her. When she looked into his eyes, she honestly thought he was going to hit her. "What! You can't handle anyone but little girls you freakin' pedophile!" His face reddened and he raised his hand without even thinking. Nell shrunk back against the ground in as much a fetal position a person could do with a man practically sitting on their waist. He paused and realized she was striking out in fear, the only way she could, verbally. He lowered his hand and got up. " Who would want to touch a brat like you anyway?! Your own mother doesn't love you enough to choose you over your stepfather!" Jareth had used a low blow, but he didn't care; she would just be easier to beat if she was broken up emotionally. Her face changed in an instant from fear to hurt to pure hatred. He stared at her for a moment before realizing it in her eyes: The reason she could here that song; behind her eyes was a dark hatred built up for years for nobody in particular; an equal hatred of everyone and everything. Pure unbridled malice that would someday be unleashed on an unlucky fool.

"Leave me alone!...Go AWAY!!!" Even after he had gone, the knuckles on her fists were white as paper. It took her a while to calm down. Then she turned her attention to her wounds. She had scraped the flesh pretty raw on her knees and she could feel a burning ache in her back, everywhere else seemed to be just scrapes.

Jareth sat in his throne with one leg lazily draped over the armrest. He glared down at the crystal and the stupid girl who he'd had to waist energy on. Instead of thanking him, she calls him WEAK! AND a PEDOFILE…then, then there was that damn phrase! …What do _they_ know of FAIRNESS?! She had gotten up and continued her search for his castle now. As she wandered around she fell through a hole in the ground probably dug by a Gobbler. Unlike the oubliette she fell into before, this was not a natural formation of the labyrinth. He frowned as the troublesome girl landed in the cave and hit her head causing her to blackout. After a moment he got up and appeared beside her. After all, no one else had ever suffered so many physical blows in his Labyrinth. The Goblin King may be many things, but he was no murderer. He couldn't just leave her trapped in a hole with Gobblers, unfortunately. If she got hurt much more… he sighed heavily, she really was turning out to be much more tiring than expected. He looked down at her wondering if she would wake if he kicked her. Rolling his eyes, he put the thought out of his head. As he looked again, he felt the need to touch her hair. Jareth stopped himself; Sarah had taught him restraint…and distance…were key survival skills. Her long dark hair had fallen around her face in lose curls. _Hadn't it been straight when she first arrived_? As his eyes moved down her hair, something else caught his eye and he quickly turned away as his face warmed slightly. He looked back at the round hills protruding from her tank top. _She is much older than the other girls were, so of course, …I should have expected her to LOOK differently as well_. Clearing his throat, he reminded himself of what he had come here to do. The girl had been causing him nothing but trouble since she got here. He lifted her carefully in his arms and took her out farther from the castle (while still in a safe part of the labyrinth). He wanted to make sure she made it there alive, just as long as she was late. He set her down as a bed of rock formed beneath his hands. _Even on a bed of stone, she sleeps. She is so crude, or maybe everyone is as crude these days._ Jareth stared down at her and gently pushed her hair out of her face. He stopped, realizing what he was doing, and stepped away. Sitting down on a nearby chair, he rested his chin on one hand. _What was going on with him? He was always in control…so why did this one girl make him feel so…out of control. _

Jareth was sitting there staring at the clock smiling; the girl had wasted another 2 hours sleeping! How much sleep did she need? He turned as he heard Nell stir. The girl was tossing and turning. He walked over to her and was startled by an ear-bleeding scream. Nell had shot up with her eyes still glazed and her body trembling. Jareth looked up realizing the sky had suddenly gone dark. In this part of the labyrinth, it was _always_ sunny. _Did she make this happen?_ The girl had started to look around. When she saw Jareth, she jumped. They didn't speak; they just stared awkwardly at each other. She looked away first. Jareth frowned; the girl just kept surprising him. Girls her age usually didn't have nightmares like that. When she looked back at him she also saw the clock. She only had 4 hours left. As she got up in a hurry Jareth watched her. "No need to rush Naella." His softer tone unnerved Nell somehow. He disappeared before she had a chance to reply. "I don't suppose you would tell me the way" she shouted after him. "Guess not…" She jumped as his voice replied, "Just go forward down that way." He watched as the stubborn girl went to the left instead. Unfortunately that actually did lead towards the castle again. _Maybe I should give her some company – someone to keep her alive and lead her away from the castle._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Roon

Jareth appeared so quickly, Nell almost ran right into him. He was holding the hand of a small goblin. "I've brought you a present. This is Ret." By the time she had looked down at the goblin and back up he was gone. "Actually my name is Roon" the little guy chirped. She smiled politely and introduced herself.

Gritting her teeth in a huge smile, she said, "So…why did he bring you here?" Roon's abnormally long ears tilted back a bit and his eyes flitted from place to place. "Well mam…"

"Don't call me MAM!" She interrupted.

"Uhhm…Jareth sent me to escort the missus. He said, 'Keep the stupid girl from killing herself!' " He smiled up at her expecting the message to please her.

She glared at him blankly in disbelief. The little Goblin continued to smile cheerfully at her. Resisting the urge to slap the creature on the back of the head, she shook her head and walked away from Roon silently. His ears tilted down again as he shuffled after her. "Waits Missus! Stay with you I must!" Roon was a very chatty creature; he never stopped conversation…even when the other member refused to talk.

"…Chicken bombs… Uhm, Missus," Roon interrupted his _riveting _story to stop Nell as she turned onto a path. "This way leads to the center faster it does." She looked at him skeptically and shrugged. His help was better than none, after all, he hadn't stopped rambling about Goblin City since they met; he had to know the way there. She followed Roon's directions for a while before they came to a dead end. She lowered her gaze at the fidgeting Goblin, "Root…" "Roon.." he corrected her holding up a skinny finger. He pulled it back and frowned as she glared at him. "You've been leading me AWAY from the castle, haven't you! You little worm…" She growled advancing on the little Goblin. He began backing up and she continued, "Jareth sent you to lead me in the wrong direction, DIDN'T HE?!" "Uhm, now Missus, Roon was just…" His sentence was cut short as he leaned against the wall and it collapsed. He grabbed onto Nell's wrist and they both ended up tumbling down a dark tunnel. Nell grabbed a branch of a bush as they exited the tunnel and Roon went flying off the edge. Nell jerked as the wait of the Goblin pulled her. She looked down angrily at Roon before finally deciding to pull him up onto the ledge with her. They had exited the tunnel onto a ledged mountain. Looking down, she could see wooden spikes jutting out of the ground. The two worked their way around the ledge towards the ground with no crazy spikes. As Roon crossed a section Nell had just been on, the rocks gave way beneath him. He screamed and Nell caught his wrist, pulling him back up. "Would you be careful!" She shouted at the tiny Goblin staring up at her, eyes watering. "Missus saved Roon she did! No one's ever done nothin' like that's for Roon." She looked at his creepy admiring stare and mumbled. "uhh…it was nothing, really." "I is indebted to Missus, I is. Roon will be faithful to Missus as servant to master, he will." She smiled and asked excitedly, "So does that mean you'll show me the real way to the castle?!" Roon's ears tilted back and he went quiet. Nell sighed, "Never mind, lets just try to get out of here alive, ok?" The two made it safely to the ground and Roon found a passage back to the Labyrinth.

"It's this-a way Missus," Roon said motioning to a path. Nell glanced at his ears before choosing the opposite direction. Roon eventually cheered up as he was helping Nell out in a way, while still trying to lead her astray. It wasn't his fault she could tell when he was lying and when he wasn't.

"So, Roon, why do the Goblins follow that Jerk."

"Jerk, missus?"

"Yeah Jareth."

"He is our king, he is."

"Yeah, but he's so…so…ahhhrr" She said choking an invisible Jareth

Roon stopped and stared at Nell sadly, "You should not think so cruelly of his Majesty, no, no. He is just going through tough times, he is."

"That's no excuse for being such a jackass to me!"

"Aw, his highness didn't mean anything bad if he said it. He just says it to make you lose to the Labyrinth." He said as they started walking again.

"Why is it so important that I lose to the Labyrinth anyway?" She asked angrily.

"We's desperate we are-s."

"Desperate?" Nell asked looking at Roon.

"The Goblin King and the Labyrinth needs to win yours power. We lost before, and everything went bad, it did."

"What do you mean?"

Roon looked at her carefully, "I thinks I said too much, I have."

"No Roon, you have to tell me! Is it about the Gobblers…and the war?" she asked recalling the worm's words.

Roon's ears lowered.

"It is! What happened here Roon? There was no war in the book."

Roon fidgeted, but replied, "After the Labyrinth was defeated, Jareth weakened. That's when the peoples of Moraine attacked, they did." His face went pale and his ears clung to the sides of his head. "The Goblin King barely managed to fight them off and repair the walls after the first wave of them. Even now, their armies siege us. He needs the power won from you to restore himself ands the Labyrinth."

"What power, I don't have any power!"

Roon took her hand up into his thin and fragile embrace. "Yes, Missus does. Every human is born with the power to bring the Labyrinth to life, it is only when the essence of childhood leaves that they lose the power, they do. Missus is our last hope, you are. If another girl defeats Jareth, we all doomed will be."

She frowned and slowly pulled her hand away, "I'm sorry Roon, but I can't be your WORLD'S savior. I can't sacrifice my little brother just because you tell me you need me to."

The two walked on in silence. As they drew closer to Goblin City, Roon tried to start up again, but Nell refused to talk. "I need to think Roon…" She said dismissively. Maybe nobody had to lose. _If the Goblin King likes games, then he'll get one…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Riddles and Accords

Jareth paced angrily around the throne room as his Goblin Army was dispersed around Goblin City. She had already reached the gates with an entire hour left. He pulled an orb from the air and watched as the girl walked up to the gate. She stopped in front of the gates staring straight ahead. _Was she afraid?_ She entered with that twit Rouge. The incompetent fool had led her straight to Goblin City. He watched from his window ledge as she was chased around Goblin City. Then he lost site of her, as did the idiots he dared to call his army.

The Goblin King's face dropped and he straightened up on his window ledge as he sensed Nell walk into the room. He turned around and before she could even read his face he was on the staircase. He walked up them, his stomach turning.

Even in the Escher room, she acted differently. She moved about the stairs fearlessly, stepping over ledges the same way he did. The girl also went straight for him, ignoring the child. It didn't take her long to catch him.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unknown, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City,"

The Goblin King's mocking smile was gone this time. He backed up slowly as she advanced confidently on him.

"My will _is_ as strong as yours and my kingdom as great," He cringed and there was silence. He looked at her and she stood there staring unmoving at him. Was she simply dragging it out to better mortify him? He glared angrily at her and she raised a hand to silence him (only enraging him more).

"Your world lies in my hands, it could end in ruins or be brought back to glory. It all depends on you listening to me now." He looked away thoughtfully and then back at her, "Root…" "Roon" she corrected him. He continued as if she had not spoken, " Root, told you about…everything?" He didn't sound hurt, more like he was just clarifying. She nodded, "I have a deal for you Goblin King. I will spare your world if you agree to make a trade for Robert. Either you or I may choose anything I own depending on if you can answer my riddle. If you answer it before 5 minutes before the 13th hour, you may choose, if not I do. After the trade you can never take or bother Robert again." Jareth thought for a moment, now with his trademark smile returned, "I accept your deal." They shook on it, and Jareth smiled, "I should warn you I am a master at riddles and won't be easily beaten." She hoped he was just being cocky, otherwise… "Ok here goes…only one chance to answer… I feel everything, yet I feel nothing. I am shallow, but endless. I have no beginning and no end. Who am I?" Jareth wrinkled his brow and thought through it carefully. As hard as he would try, he couldn't find the answer. "Times up." Nell said with a grin. He looked up at the clock hopelessly and asked, "Fine, what is the answer." "Nope, that wasn't part of the deal _Jareth_." She thought she saw him twitch at that. "We play by my rules here." He frowned and she grinned. She began to unbuckle her leather bracelet and walked over to him. He almost pulled back his wrist in shock as she carefully buckled it around his wrist. None of the other girls had touched him, they'd actually tended to shy away from him, but here this odd girl had already had so much physical contact with him. He avoided that for the most part because he was after all supposed to be remembered as nothing more than a dream. "Here's my end of the trade; you're just lucky I like wearing men's jewelry." She smiled warmly at him. For some reason she just couldn't help it. "I believe you owe me my end." "A deal is a deal." He said solemnly as Robby appeared by his side. The small boy grinned from one end to the next and ran into his sister's arms. "Such a pity, he would have made a wonderful Goblin Prince. He's got the perfect attitude for it." Nell looked at him strangely not knowing how to take that. Then as time came to a close she said, "I yield my power to the Labyrinth in exchange for safe passage home for my brother and me."

Naella stood in her brother's room with him sleeping in her arms. She looked around and then put him to bed. She backed away slowly, not sure if she had just been daydreaming. She looked at herself and all the wounds were gone…but then her eyes rested on her left wrist. Her leather bracelet was gone. She swallowed hard and looked around. "Good luck…" she whispered into the night.

The Goblin King watched the girl go back to her room quietly and then he blew the orb away. He smiled and said, "thank you…Naella." As the name twirled around his tongue, he stood up and strolled over to his bed.


End file.
